The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to stand-up abdominal and back muscles exercise devices.
Currently, lower back muscle pain caused by muscle strain is a leading factor in patients seeking relief at physical therapy. This may end up being expensive and time consuming. Most exercises that involve the abdominal or back involve getting on the floor which may aggravate the lower back as much as doing the exercise to relieve the pain. A floor is difficult to exercise properly on because of inadequate foot anchors and causes friction on the contact areas. If only doing a few quick reps, with improper clothing, an individual may have removed skin causing an extended stoppage because of the resulting discomfort. These exercises and exercise devices also tend to do too much of the work for the operator without strengthening the muscles, and result in loss of interest from lack of effectiveness.
As can be seen, there is a need for a stand-up abdominal/back muscle exercise device that may be gentle on the muscles, simple to start and effective using the operator's own weight.